iKiss kiss kiss
by whosconfused
Summary: what happens when the gang goes to a basket ball game and sam and freddie encounter the kiss cam?


ikiss kiss kiss

"GO! GO! GO," yelled Freddie while pumping his fist in the air.

"Throw it! THROW IT," yelled Sam beside him. Their whole half of the stadium was standing cheering for their team.

"And he scores," says the announcer while the crowd goes wild.

Sam and Freddie give each other a hug and jump around out of excitement then sit down exhausted from all the hype.

"So what's happening now," asked a confused Carly who had no idea what was going on.

"It's halftime right now. Where's Shane," replied Freddie.

"Oh he went to go get me a refill. Sports are so weird," Carly retorted.

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed, "that's cuz you don't get it."

"Yea but I do look cute in a jersey," Carly declared doing a little dance.

"Yes you do," interrupted Shane.

Sam then turned to Freddie, stuck her bottom lip out and asked in a little kid voice, "heyy fweddiiee…." Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at her, "will you pwease go get me a burger and a super jumbo pepi cola?"

"Sam, you just had two corndogs and fries with a strawberry slush," exclaimed Freddie.

"But I'm shtill hungwee," Sam continued making goo goo eyes at him.

"Ugh, Sam, don't do you're sad face…Saamm," Freddie whined before he heard "kiss me, under the milky twilight" play overhead.

"Ugh," scoffed Sam. Freddie watched as the camera focused on an elderly couple and they appeared in the heart shaped screen. They kissed and the crowd said, "awww" in unison. Freddie grinned while Carly squealed with delight.

He looked back at Sam who was actually watching the screen when a look of horror went across her face. He looked toward the screen and saw him and Sam in the heart.

His eyes got big and they both began to shake their head no but Carly and Shane already got the crowd chanting, "kiss! Kiss! KISS!"

They kept shaking their heads no but the crowd wasn't letting up. Freddie began to panic a little and just grabbed the back of Sam's head, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

The crowd broke out in squeals and awes and the camera continued on to the next couple.

Freddie put his hand down and looked down awkwardly while Carly squealed and said, "aw that was so adorable! I wish I could get a copy of that!" Shane just smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sam slumped down in her chair a little and began messing with the ends of her hair while Freddie fidgeted with his fingers when he finally said, "I'm, um, gonna go, uh, get you you're food now."

"k," Sam replied blankly.

Freddie walked to the concession stand as fast as he could and tried to slow his heartbeat. Ever since Carly and Shane started dating after college, him and Sam had gotten really close. They shared an unspoken understanding of each other but nothing more than that.

Carly would often make little remarks like, "you two are so cute" or "you guys are practically together" but he usually just shrugged it off.

Freddie thought about how natural it felt to kiss Sam and how cute she looked in her jersey. She made him wear a matching jersey so that she wouldn't feel like such a nub.

He adjusted his jersey and finally got to the front of the line. He decided to get some candy for himself but he knew that Sam would get to them anyways.

When he got back to his seat, halftime was almost over and he began to get pumped up again. Sam scarfed down her burger because she knew the game was about to resume and started chugging down her pepi cola.

Carly and Shane went for a walk after the game leaving Sam and Freddie alone as usual.

"So…" Sam started to try and strike up a conversation while they walked towards their apartments.

Freddie smirked before getting serious and asking, "Hey Sam?"

"Yea?"

"About that kiss, it was the crowd and everyone was yelling, I just..."

"It's ok, Fredley. It was the affect of the kiss cam," Sam replied smirking at his nervousness, "just next time don't be too rough on the neck." She put her hand to her neck and rubbed it a little while they walked.

Freddie stopped abruptly after he contemplated her statement. She turned around with her signature smirk plastered on her face.

Freddie then took her hand and put his other hand on her lower back and pulled her gently to him. He then got inches from her face then said, "like this," then pulled away.

It was Freddie's turn to smirk while Sam stood there dumbfounded. She recovered quickly, however, and grabbed both his hands. "No, you're hands have to go here," she explained placing his hands on her waist, "and my arms go around you're neck like…this."

Sam's face was inches from Freddie's and he almost leaned in when she pulled away. She then walked past Freddie and started heading back to their apartment complex when Freddie reached behind his back and caught her hand pulling her into him for a surprise kiss.

Sam was shocked at first but then eased into it a little then Freddie pulled away. "How was that," he asked smirking.

"Eh I've had better," Sam scoffed. Freddie just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Um are we interrupting something here," Carly chimed in hand in hand with Shane both with a smirk on their face.

"Nah, I was just showing the nub how to kiss properly," Sam replied.

"Saaamm," Freddie whined. Sam stuck her bottom lip out and made goo goo eyes at him. "Ugh," Freddie scoffed grabbing Sam's hand and walking back to their apartments.

Carly and Shane just rolled their eyes and followed behind them.


End file.
